Dos Sayayins en la Tierra
by Rex256
Summary: Gine y Goku(ssjl) van a la tierra, estos tendran que convivir con los humanos y otras razas. ¿Goku conocera la verdad, habra alguien en la tierra que controle al super sayayin legendario?, esto y mas en Dos Sayayins en la Tierra.


**Dos sayayins en la Tierra**

Declaimer: Dragon Ball y High School DxD me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.

NA: El mundo de DB y HSDxD seran el mismo mundo y la misión de Bardock sucede 2 semanas antes de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta. Gine sera una sayayin de clase alta pero amable como la que algunos conocemos con diez mil unidades de poder.

 **Prologo**

Un día nació un sayayin con diez mil unidades de poder llamado kakarotto nadie sabia de su existencia ya que su familia pensaba que si sabían de su poder el rey Vegeta lo mandaría a matar.

Unos años pasaron y el padre del niño se encontraba en una misión con su escuadrón. Este sayayin se llama Bardock.

"Oye Bardock ¿Dime en cuanta horas conquistamos este planeta"-Toma le pregunto a Bardock en forma demandante sentado en una roca que acomodo para descansar.

"hmp yo no se, ya que no soy un reloj"-bardock le dijo a Toma de forma arrogante".

"Valla parece que Bardock tubo una mala noche con Gine jijijijijiji"- le dijo Fasha a Bardock en tono de burla –"Y hablando de ella, como esta?".

"hmp no te tengo que respon…"-Bardock le estaba respondiendo en un tono arrogante cuando de repente lo interrumpe su rastreador BIP BIP BIP BIP-"valla parece que uno de los habitantes del el ex planeta kanasa sigue vivo".

Kanasiano-"Maldito sayayin exterminaste a mi gente ahora yo te hare ver el exterminio de la tuya"- al terminar de decir esto el kanasiano en un veloz movimiento le da un golpe en la nuca a Bardock.

"Maldito"-Bardock cae inconsciente-Fasha le lanzo un rayo al corazón del kanasiano matandolo en apto.

"Maldición si no nos hubieramos confiado, ese kannasiano no le habría dado el golpe a Bardock-decía un Toma algo molesto.

"eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que tenemos que llevar a bardock de regreso al planeta Vegeta y meterlo en una camara de recuperación-dijo Fasha en forma tranquila ,haciendo tranquilizar un poco a Toma.

"Tienes razón, vamonos rápido"-Toma se dirige al cuerpo de bardock lo recoge y lo pone encima de su hombro derecho _._

 _Unos dias despues en planeta Vegeta_

"Doctor venga rápido el sayayin Bardock está a punto de despertar"-decia un enfermero con forma de una especie de lagarto humanoide.

"Ya voy, no seas desesperado"-dijo el doctor mientras se dirigía de forma tranquila hasta la capsula en donde se encontraba Bardock

"Lok(nombre de enfermero) ve al panel y libera al sayayin Bardock"-Lok hace lo dicho por el doctor

"Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezeeeeeeeeeeeer"-Bardock grita al despertar lo cual aturdió a los hay presentes. pero al ver a los presentes se tranquiliza y pregunta-"¿Dónde me encuentro?.

"Se encuentra en uno de los hospitales del planeta Vegeta"-le respondio el doctor al ver que Lok no salía de la impresión tras el grito desgarrador se Bardock.

"¿ya veo, y quien me trajo?-pregunto Bardock mientras se cambiaba tras observar en una silla su armadura sayayin.

"sus compañeros de escuadron"-respondio aceleradamente Lok aun si salir de la impresión.

"Ya veo, bueno ya me voy"-dijo Bardock de forma neutral ,mientras terminaba de acabar ponerse su armadura.

Afueras del hospital Bardock salió volando dirigiéndose a su casa."¿Ese sueño es una premonición del destino del planeta Vegeta?-se dijo Bardock empezando a recordar ese "sueño".

 ** _Sueño/Premonición_**

"Oye Zarbon que crees de la leyenda del super sayayin"-se ve a Frezer mirando el planeta Vegeta desde una nave sentado en una especie de trono.

"Que es una leyenda que los sayayins crearon, pero si la leyenda fuese verdad, yo en su lugar los destruiria para que ese sayayin no me derrotase"-le dijo Zarbon parado al lado izquierdo del trono de frezer.

"Acaso dices que el Gran Frezer no podra contra unos simples simios"-le dijo Frezer de forma arrogante a Zarbon.

"Dudo que un simple mono le haga algo, pero dice la leyenda que este sayayin podría derrotar a un Dios"-le dijo Zarbon a frezer de excusa para que no lo matara por el atrevimiento de llamarlo débil.

 **Cambio de escena**

Se ve a Bardock mirando la destruccion del planeta Vegeta desde el espacio.

 **Fin del Sueño/Premonición**

"Si ese sueño es verdad tengo que avisar a los demas de esto, ¿Pero si no me creen?-se dijo Bardock asi mismo-"Ya se, enviare a Kakarotto acompañado de Gine a algun planeta para que sobrevivan"-al finalizar su plan B, Bardock a lo lejos divisa su casa y se apresura en llegar para hablar a Gine sobre lo sucedido.

Al llegar Gine recibe a Bardock con un abrazo y le pregunta-"¿Cómo te fue?-Gine lo dijo de forma alegre.

"Me fue bien, pero tengo que decirte algo"-de repente Bardock entra ala casa mientras se saca su ratreador y lo deja en su dormitorio, al salir de la habitación le hace una seña para que Gine hago lo mismo.

"Bardock que pasa por que nos quitamos nuestros rastreadores"-le dijo Gine a Bardock en un tono de preocupación.

"Lo que te voy a contar no se lo debes decir a nadie, entendiste Gine"-le dijo Bardock en tono neutral. Al mismo tiemtiempo le dice que tome asiento en un sofá y este se sienta a su lado.

"Bardock que pasa me estas asustando"-le dijo Gine en tono triste esperando alguna tragedia.

"El planeta Vegeta puede que sea destruido por el maldito de Frezer"-esto sorprendió mucho a Gine a tal punto que casi se desmaya.

"Pero que cosas dices Bardock, de seguro que en el planeta al que fuiste te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza por eso estas diciendo tales mentiras"-esto iso enojar un poco a Bardock pero al momento se calmo, ya que no le explico nada a Gine.

Después de una larga charla se podía ver a una Gine sumamente preocupada tras el plan de Bardock-"Si lo que dices se c..c…cumple yo.. yo no me iré sin tí"-decia Gine a punto de llorar.

"Gine yo también quisiera ir, pero quiero morir protegiendo mi planeta"-esto iso que Gine llorara mas fuerte ya que había pasado lindos momentos con Bardock-"Gine piensa que seria de kakarotto si no tiene una madre tal vez se sienta solo, abandonado"-Gine tras oir las palabras de Bardock empieza a calmarse.

"Si no sucede nada, prométeme que iras al planeta en el que estemos Kakarotto y yo y nos buscaras, esta bien"-dijo Gine algo mas alegre pensando que no susederia nada.

"Te lo prometo Gine"-tras terminar de oír a Bardock esta le da un beso apasionado lo cual Bardock le sigue y le pregunta-"¿Kakarotto y Radits?"-Gine le responde de forma seductora-Radits se encuentra en una misión y Kakarotto dormido, si no hacemos tanto ruido tal vez no lo despertemos".

Bardock tras oir esto se empieza a desvestir siendo imitado por Gine, tras desvertirse Bardock empieza a besar mas apasionadamente a Gine,luego desde el cuello,hasta el ombligo, del ombligo a la vagina de Gine y procede a chuparle con la lengua.

"ahhhhh Bardock sig…ue ahhhh…..ciiiiiiiii"-"Gine baja la voz, o quiere que Kakarotto te escuche"-le dijo Bardock regañando a Gine.

"Bardock ya no aguanto métemelo"-le dijo Gine algo desesperada a Bardock-"De acuerdo Gine"-Bardock deja de lamerle la vagina a Gine, se arrodilla y se la empieza a meter a Gine.

"ohhhhhhhhhh si Bar….dock, si sigues haci me voy a correr"-"Eso es lo que quiero que hagas"-le respondio Bardock a Gine.

Tras unas 2 horas de hacerlo(Gine se corrio 7 veces y bardock 3) Bardock tras un grito se transforma en el super sayayin y le rebienta la vagina a Gine XD.

 **Dias despues**

Unos 2 dias antes de la destruccion del planeta Vegeta Bardock robo 2 naves una para Kakarotto y otra para Gine.

 _Noche antes de la destrucción del planeta:_ "Gine despierta, ya llego el momento, saca a kakarotto de la incubadora mientras yo voy por las naves que escondí"-Bardock agito lentamente a Gine para despertarla.

"Ya Bardock no te preocupes, nos vemos en el lugar de partida"-Gine se despide de Bardock y entra en el cuarto donde se encontraba Kakarotto.

Algunas horas despues se ve a un Bardock y Gine tristes-"Este el adios"-dijeron ambos sayayins-"Gine se que no te gusta pelear pero, entrena junto a Kakarotto ya que el puede ser el super sayayin de la leyenda esta bien"-Gine asiente y le dice-"Tampoco te olvides de nuestra promesa"-esta vez Bardock es el que asiente y le da un beso a Gine con Kakarotto en brazos de esta.

"Kakarotto no se si me entiendas pero, se fuerte para que puedas proteger a tu madre"-en eso Bardock ve que Kakarotto le sonríe-"jijijijijiji parece que te entendió Bardock ya que, del tal palo tal astilla"-le dijo Gine a Bardock.

"Voy a poner a Kakarotto en la nave , por cierto Bardock no me dijiste a que planeta íbamos a ir Kakarotto y yo"-Gine pone a Kakarotto en la nave y se dirige devuelta donde Bardock-"A un tal planeta llamado Tierra, allí no hay ningún ser que sobrepase sus poderes, eso fue lo que me indico la computadora"-"Bueno ya me tengo que ir hací que cuidate"-Gine le dio un beso a Bardock y entro en la nave.

Ahora que les depara a Kakarotto y Gine en la tierra, veanlo en **Dos sayayins en la tierra.**

 **Poderes**

 **Bardock: 15 000.**

 **Gine: 10 000 .**

 **Kakarotto(bebe): 10 000.**

 **Frezer: 250 000 (Estado Base).**

 **Zarbon: 16 5000.**

 **Dortor: 35.**

 **Enfermero(Lok): 25.**

 **Vegetta(niño): 5000-8000.**

 **Radits: 100-250.**

 **Toma: 10 000-13 000.**

 **Fasha: 10 000-13 000.g**

 **Estos son los poderes sin mas se despide Rex256**

 **Del odio al amor hay solo un paso.**


End file.
